Samuel Kapper
Appearance Current Appearance: Sam is a normal infant boy with short, fuzzy black hair and small limbs. He can usually be seen wrapped in a blanket with some kind of toy, usually a tiny stuffed cow, in his little hands while being held by either Aries Esha or his mother, Shinra Kartikeya. Later Appearance: 'Sam is a 15 year old male with lanky brownish-black hair, deep blue eyes, and is around 5 foot 8 inches in height. He has full lips that have gotten him made fun of several times as well as the constant look as if he's wearing eyeliner when he's really not. Sam has a small barcode tattoo on the left side of his neck from when he decided to be rebellious against his foster parents. His ears are pierced twice, the lowest hole stretched to the equivalent of a size 6 gauge and the upper having a small plus sign piece of jewelry in it. He's slightly tanned and enjoys dressing casually. He can be found wearing simple clothing as he doesn't like having to fight to get them off at the end of the day. There's a pendant on his keychain that looks a lot like a Gundam as well as a miniature set of headphones, he doesn't know why he liked them so much. He can almost always be seen with his black and white Galaxy phone, either listening to music or simply playing with the apps on it. Personality Samuel can normally be seen as calm but he's neither shy nor reserved. Like his mother, he's rather cautious with new people but after he's warmed up to them he'll act as though he has known them for his entire life, very much like his maternal grandfather. He can be stubborn and pigheaded when it comes to certain things; religion, his own mixed political views, his views on shinigami and arrancar, ect. When he moves into this stubborn part of himself, it's incredibly difficult to reason with him because he simply will have no will to listen to any of it any longer. Sam has been known to talk down to people if he thinks they're wrong, no matter what evidence they have to support their case. It's a nasty habit and one that he hasn't been able to completely control. He regrets his tattoo but he has no reason to be rid of it. The tattoo itself was a price of a small Indian chief figurine that his foster parents had when he was younger. As for his earrings, he rather likes them and if anyone ever mentioned him taking them out, they'd get a laugh and a 'fuck you' in response. Even though he's shown to be a bit impolite, he rather prefers being polite with people than being a complete ass. He doesn't mind talking to someone but the moment they disrespect him, he has no issues with leaving all semblances of politeness behind. He does have a huge habit of keeping things clean and neat, unable to stand clutter or seeing something even a little dirty and he completely just cannot handle it. Likes *'Wolves; anything with wolves immediately catches Sam's attention. He's liked them ever since he could remember and would love to own a wolf hybrid animal. He feels a connection to wolves as well as Indians. *'Native American themes;' he has no real idea as to why this is but he loves it. His bedroom at his foster parent's home was decorated that way and he would have it no other way even if he were given a choice. *'Archery;' tying into his love of Natives but also feeling compelled to learn how to shoot with a bow. He's also learned how to use a gun and is very good at hitting his targets. Dislikes *'Dirtiness;' Sam can't keep himself from making sure that things are neat and clean. If he notices it not being clean, he has to go over and clean it. This behavior can seem rude but he truly can't help it. *'Hypocrisy;' a double-edged blade but Sam doesn't really like a lot of people saying something but turning around and doing something completely different when it comes to it. He has been known to call these people out. *'Cats;' Sam has an irrational fear of cats and can handle being in the same room with them but he cannot stand them touching him. He's been known to actually walk away from a cat so that he doesn't have to have them anywhere near him, it's to the point now where he'll actually cross the street so as not to have to be touched by a cat. He has no idea where this comes from. History On a night in February 2014, Sam's mother was coming home from her normal day job at Naruki City's biggest hospital when she felt a disruptive and powerful reiatsu in the area. Upon reaching the area, Shinra found Arata Kinamoto engaged in a fight with Gilean outside of the fullbringer's home where Miwa Kinamoto, Arata's sister, along with her entire family were either slain or mortally wounded. Not wanting to see any of her friends being killed, Shinra hurried to help but found that Arata was already completing his fullbring in order to defend his family. Shinra used her own power to try and contain the explosion of reiatsu and found that her own power was rather limited. Crashing to the concrete below, Shinra's reiatsu ended up going to protect Sam while he was still in his mother, it was this that Gilean picked up on. The Seraphim headed over and used his sword to cut Sam out of Shinra and pick him up. Arata used his scarf and got a hold of Sam just before Gilean turned his blade on himself, effectively committing suicide. Arata managed to get part-way to the Xcution manor until Aries managed to get to him to use his gold manipulation to carry all Miwa, Silphy, Arata, Shinra, and Sam back to the manor. Since Shinra is battling infection and her wounds are taking quite a bit of time to heal, Sam is currently being raised by Aries Esha. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Fullbring The Prime Radiant. The base form of Sam's Fullbring 'Prime Radiant' is a simple black and white Galaxy smartphone seemingly normal when looked at through the eyes of a normal human, but as a focus of his Fullbring it has long surpassed the bounds of a normal mobile phone and has become something greater. The phone in itself can imitate the functions and shapes of whatever phone Sam feels comfortable with, thus keeping him always up to date without having to bond with another object. Some say teenagers are dependent on their phones in current times but Sam's phone doesn't only work as means of communication or entertainment it is also a deadly tool capable of causing harm to others and keep himself safe. When activating his Fullbring the smartphone changes into a dark semi-liquid material forming a hull around Sam and encasing him like a second layer of skin, the soft yet resilient substance becoming full body clad. An additional protection forms, resembling pieces of armor where he doesn't need to be as flexible. The area of his chest and higher abdomen as well as the shoulders are protected by hard plates coming out of the membrane of his Fullbring that shine like they have been polished forever. A metallic headpiece is strapped to his face, fixated on the back of his head, resembling a faceless mask. But armor alone doesn't help Sam to defend against the claws of evil spirits that hunger for his delicious accumulation of spirit energy that's why part of his phone in particular the white and pure part form into a pair of futuristic guns. The grip of it fits perfectly in his hands and the lack of a safety shouldn't bother anyone as those babies only fire if Sam wishes for it. The type of ammunition they use depends on Sam's preference or the situation he is in. He is quite flexible with those weapons as he can use them for utility's sake, access different kinds of ammunition or overpower his opponents with superior firepower. Variety of Apps Especially in the form of his Fullbring, his smartphone retains the multi-functionality of a Swiss-army-knife conveniently shaped like a combat suit. Through his Fullbring he can access his personal 'Appstore' where he can stock up on ammunition for his guns by 'paying' with his reiatsu reserves. As for ammunition the guns transform the energy he channels in them into heated plasma projectiles either stable or unstable. The stable projectiles are light blue and can impress with long distance and nearly no recoil but the unstable ones are dark red and explode on impact, dealing great amounts of damage to his enemies and surroundings scaling with his ability to manipulate his reiryoku. Grappling Hook Sam's guns aren't purely offensive weapons they also do provide utility in the form of a grappling hook, a tiny yet efficient barbed end with a resistant steel wire attached to it that can endure incredible amounts of force. The common application of this tool would be to use it to grab onto solid objects and pull himself up rapidly giving him incredible mobility on the battlefield as long as he has something to hold onto. The unconventional use however would be to pull the object he had fixated on to himself instead of the other way round damaging everything that is in between him and whatever he calls to himself. Overclock Following the basic idea of overclocking, Sam channels high amounts of reishi in his guns unleashing a true nightmare of a barrage on his opponent, the intervals in between each shot being mere split-seconds. This attack does pack a load of destructive power even if not every shot gets through but as a side effect it tires him out. An additional side effect is that by overcharging the energy output on his weapons one goes inactive for five turns due to overheating. Manipulations Statistics Trivia *Orihara Izaya is his face claim. Gallery Cross-Over.full.1583007.jpg Durarara!!.full.1531673.jpg Durarara!!.full.1551166.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1254875.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1254926.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1255140.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1277965.jpg Sam.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1284001.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1291630.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1309929.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1355255.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1427414.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1445889.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1483298.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1489994.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1490174.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1490405.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1510927.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1515020.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1530237.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1543942.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1546624.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1573011.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1581678.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.1544181.jpg tumblr_ly66xhPrvt1qj8vk1o1_500.jpg izaya_orihara_by_tempestdh-d5w5t20.png Izaya-1izaya-orihara-31570695-500-460.jpg orihara_izaya___wallpaper_by_riakon-d2zd5nz.jpg